


Loin du Sud

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [531]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Adi a conscience qu'il se doit d'être présent pour réconforter l'autre entraîneur.
Relationships: Adi Hütter/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [531]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Loin du Sud

Loin du Sud

  
Niko avale la boule dans sa gorge en sentant les lèvres d'Adi sur sa pomme d'Adam, ils ne sont pas aussi proches d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Aujourd'hui rien, personne, ne le retient, il peut être tout à lui sans avoir peur des conséquences. Il est assis sur ses cuisses, sa bite déjà en lui, ce n'est pas volontaire mais de la sueur glisse sur son corps. Maintenant, il a tout le temps du monde pour Hütter, Niko ne pensait pas un jour se retrouver à le considérer comme plus qu'une connaissance, mais ça s'était produit, et puis, Adi est devenu régulier dans sa vie, ainsi que son protecteur indirect. Niko l'embrasse en posant ses mains sur ses joues, Adi pousse plus loin avec ses hanches, ils ont un rythme à la frontière entre plaisir et douleur, ça lui va, il a subi suffisamment en Bavière pour garder cette sensation.

  
''Je t'aime Adi.'' Son front se pose sur son comparse alors que ses yeux se ferment

''J'aime quand tu dis ça bébé.'' Adi le fait tomber sur le lit et continue de pousser en lui en riant

''Je... Désolé Adi...'' Ses lèvres assument enfin le poids de ses mots, il ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir dire la suite de ses pensées

''Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?''

''J'aurais dû être meilleur pour que tu n'aies pas à me voir comme ça, j'aurais dû...''

''Réussir dans un club qui ne te voulait pas ? T'a toujours critiqué ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu n'as pas à te dévaloriser parce que le Bayern n'a jamais fait le moindre effort pour te permettre de réussir.''

''Merci Adi...''

''Je t'aime bébé, c'est hors de question de te laisser de côté, et je ne te laisserais pas te faire du mal à cause d'eux, compris ?''

''Compris.''

  
Leurs orgasmes surviennent quand ils s'embrassent de nouveau, ensemble...

  
Fin


End file.
